


Animal  estimação/ billford

by Beatriz0001



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 21:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16183130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatriz0001/pseuds/Beatriz0001
Summary: Durante o estranhagedom Bill e seus amigos conseguem destruir Gravity falls e logo será o mundo, mas Bill ainda deixara um pequeno ser ficar vivo como seu animal de estimação e esse ser é o Stanford Pines





	Animal  estimação/ billford

**Author's Note:**

> As narrações sempre serão feitas pela visão Ford, apresentando somente os pensamentos dele

Pov. Ford

Eu acordo naquela horrivel cobertura da feramid, por sorte o Bill ainda não esta aqui, o que me da tempo de elaborar um plano de fuga, mas primeiro preciso me livrar dessa coleira. 

Começo a puxar a coleira numa tentativa de quebra-la, mas sem sucesso, começo a tentar outros jeitos de tira-la, mas nenhum funciona.

-Hei QI eu já te disse que isso não vai funcionar (Bill)

-Bill.....o que vc quer agora?

-vc anda sendo um animal muito mal (Bill)

-Eu não sou um animal

-vamos, eu sei que vc é melhor que isso Ford (Bill)

-Vai embora e me deixa em paz

-Vamos la seja bom garoto ou eu terei que tomar medidas mais agressivas, começando pela sua família (Bill)

-Não, eu proponho um acordo, vc deixa a minha família paz eu te dou equação para destruir a barreira

-Agora sim qi (Bill)

Ele esticou sua mão, eu a apertei e aquele mesmo fogo azul de trinta anos atras que eu nunca mais queria ver estava rodeando nosso aperto.

Assim que nossas mãos se separaram ele abraçou e deu seu estranho Sorriso com o olho, eu me separei dele sentei no sofá, apesar dele ser vivo.

O Bill então me olha com uma cara de decepção e vai embora, me deixando sozinho apenas com a luz que entra da janela, que fica a uns dois metros de mim.

Dava para ver a confusão que estava a cidade, o que eu não estava afim de pensar agora, muito menos de como ficaria o mundo, eu fiz um acordo com o Bill, não há mais jeito de esconder a formula para quebrar a barreira.

Pulo do Tempo

Eu acordo sentido uma carícia em meu cabelo, olho para cima só para ver o Bill, aperto um pouco os olhos pois o brilho daquele triângulo agora não mais unilateral, ao perceber que eu acordei ele me da um "sorriso".

-Bill?

-Oi Fordsy(Bill) 

-Me solta 

-oh Sixer nnós já não conversamos sobre isso?(Bill)

-D-desculpe 

-Assim ficou melhor, mas eu gostaria que a nossa relação ficasse como era antigamente.....como a trinta anos(Bill)

-...........

-Vamos me responda (Bill)

-Eu quero ver a minha familia

-Eu disse que deixaria eles vivos, mas não vc poderia velos. Porem eu poderia deixar, mas é claro um acordo(Bill)

-O q vc quer?

Vamos, mostre q vc ainda é inteligente(Bill)

-Vc quer que eu seja um bom animal de estimaçao

-E....(Bill)

-E terei que fazer tudo que vc disser

-Então o que me diz QI?(Bill)

-Se for pela minha familia eu aceito

-Perfeito(Bill)

Ele disse balançado novamente nossas mãos nas chamas azuis, eu sabia que ao terminar o nosso aperto ele iria me irritar ou me chocar na frente de seu amigos de novo

-Bem.....então agora q vc é um bom animal de estimaçao vamos la para a festa, quero te apresentar a todos os meus amigos

**Author's Note:**

> Desculpa por esse capitulo, e possivelmente os próximos, serem curtos, essa é a minha primeira fanfic


End file.
